


玫瑰草莓

by ERERERER



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, 超方 弘剑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERERERER/pseuds/ERERERER
Summary: ZChao：[图片]





	玫瑰草莓

黄子弘凡拿着在饭桌上顺来的房卡刷开门的时候，方书剑正趴在床上打游戏，宽松的睡裤卷着堆在腿跟，声音听着是又送了人头，床上的人气恼地踢打身下的被子。  
“玩的挺开心啊”，张超站在黄子身后冷不丁地出声，方书剑吓得差点摔了手机，两人已经走到床边，一人握着一边脚踝，把他往床尾拖。  
“你俩干嘛呢？说好了今晚我和朋朋睡的”方书剑抓着被子挣扎，张超一只手顺着宽松的睡裤摸了进去，惯会弹琴的手在腿心撩拨着，“那是你单方面说的，我们可没同意。”  
黄子看方书剑被摸得红了脸，颇有些吃味地打开张超的手，一把扛起了方书剑，走到浴室边还礼貌地敲敲门，“朋朋，方方说他想死我了，非要和我睡，让我和你说一声，你慢慢洗哈。”  
被打断洗澡的梁朋杰白眼翻得跟旺仔似的，隔着门回他：“赶紧走。”

他们的房间在走廊最里面，张超拎着方书剑的拖鞋跟在后面，黄子三步两晃地像刚抢了媳妇的山大王，喜气洋洋地往自己房间走，小媳妇气得伸长了手往他屁股上招呼。黄子一脚踢开留了条缝的门，把人往床上一放就开始上手扒衣服。  
方书剑明知道今晚逃不脱被操，还是抓着裤腰带不肯松手，控诉黄子每次都先把人扒光再开始的怪癖。等张超锁完门，方书剑已经被脱得只剩下T恤，内裤连着睡裤被扔到房门口，光着屁股满床躲。  
张超脱了上衣上前抱住方书剑的腰，将他按在床上，黄子趁机脱掉T恤甩到角落里。再好动的小男孩也该累了，方书剑喘着气放弃挣扎，“赶紧的”，张超一只手已经不安分地在臀部揉捏，“赶紧干嘛？”，黄子挤了一手润滑探进一只手指，“这可快不起来”。方书剑被四只手把着要害玩，再气张嘴也只有让人害臊的呻吟，他记恨着黄子一路扛他过来，好没面子，勾着张超脖子只肯亲他，亲也不好好亲，这里咬一口，那里舔一下，像只找奶喝的小狗。张超半张脸都是口水，让人毫无章法地亲了个够，这才捏着他下巴要教他成年人的接吻，方书剑头一回听见这个说法笑得差点断了气，“不就是舌头甩舌头”，但还是乖乖张开嘴。张超好爱他的嘴唇，每回都又吸又咬的不肯停，害的有一回阿云嘎特地送来了两盒西瓜霜说上火特别特别有用，看你这嘴唇上火都多久了。  
黄子又挤了点润滑，三根手指进进出出地折腾得方书剑差点咬了张超的舌头，张超按着他脖子不让他退后，涎水都顺着合不拢的嘴角淌下。方书剑的手摸着张超睡裤就往里探，勃起的性器撑起了裤子，这下又多了只手在里面来来回回地作祟。身后的手指也变成了四根，时不时勾一下显示自己的存在感，黄子抽出手的时候，方书剑已经脱下了张超的裤子，跃跃欲试地要含进嘴。  
还是黄子快一步，性器进去一半，浅浅地戳刺着等方书剑适应。张超怕他难受，在他耳后和脖颈轻吻着转移注意力。下面被干着，上面还被玩着敏感区，方书剑差点握不住张超，等适应了才低下头给他口。张超怕伤着他，这时候从来都乖乖坐着不动。旁边的黄子搂着方书剑往身下送，次次到底，方书剑再含不住，只能软倒在张超腿上憋着声叫：“轻一点…”  
张超想到拿回来的花束，起身从中抽出了红玫瑰，将剪了刺的玫瑰放在方书剑胸口，打开手机哄他笑一笑。  
拍照声响了好几下，张超挑了一张给他看，方书剑看见自己好像醉了一样半睁着眼，光裸的胸口摆着几支玫瑰，照片外拍不到的是自己体内黄子进出的性器，他羞得把玫瑰扔在张超身上，张超捡起一支扯下花瓣揉碎了涂在他胸口，黄子用手抹开了又去吻那些红色的痕迹，张超又拍了几张才放下手机。  
黄子凑上前向方书剑讨吻，方书剑只能软着腰张开嘴欢迎他，最后的冲刺在这个吻里结束，黄子扯了套又去亲他，没亲多久人就被张超掳去了。  
张超靠在床头，拖着方书剑把自己送进去，这个姿势总是深一些，方书剑趴在他胸口，不知是眼泪还是汗，湿漉漉地蹭在他身上。  
黄子挪了挪位置，隔着张超的手臂要亲方书剑，他不像张超钟情于嘴唇，而总是热衷于吻遍每一块肌肤，尤其是那截时不时漏出领口的锁骨，偶尔还能在上面留下一个浅浅的牙印。  
无论谁是第二个，总自觉地放慢速度，让第二场性事温和些。张超又衔着方书剑的嘴唇轻咬着，手上抚慰着他的性器，等到两人都射了才抱着去浴室清洗。  
方书剑搓洗着胸口的玫瑰花汁液，嘴里念念叨叨地抱怨张超每次都喜欢拍照的恶劣行径，黄子笑嘻嘻地附和，张超晃晃手机威胁黄子别想要照片，小孩儿又乖乖认怂，替大哥辩解，这叫美好回忆！

ZChao：【图片】


End file.
